


I GOT STUCK IN HOLLOW KNIGHT, AS THE PALE KING SISTER

by ELENA_HEDGEHOG



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Life blood, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELENA_HEDGEHOG/pseuds/ELENA_HEDGEHOG
Summary: hello a maybe three part one shot... it was to get this story out of my head... i want to finiSh the other ones......... story of a girl becoming her OC after dying (murdered)...and life blood... so much life blood...little ghost becoming the life blood champion.... hope you enjoy
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet & The Knight, The Knight & Siblings (Hollow Knight), The Pale King (Hollow Knight)/Reader, The Pale King/White Lady (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. the born of "queen mother life, lady sapphire"

**_the begining... (part 1)_ **

I was floating in a sea of nothing ...... it was like floating between two sides ............ one was white and the other was black, but I don't know which one was above or which was down, left or right ...

who was I or what was I ... it's like a dream to me ... I think I know, but it's like it's in the back of my mind, but in the same way I know I know but I don't mind not knowing for now......

And that's when I finally fell...

**_... Help us.... We don't want to live this future.... Help us.... please... _ **

_And it was when I woke up..._

All those memories, ideas, thoughts all came to my head in one fell swoop.... So I did what anyone with a huge headache would do..... I cursed out loud..... Because it is the most mature thing to do in this situation...LOL

-"SACRED SHIT WITH RAINBOW SPARKS ..." yes the most mature think to do..............

I got up, I'm my wobbly self... well I try at least....

I get up as best I can, and try to steady my trembling body ... I look around and try to organize my thoughts...

My name is....??? ...... Was???? ...... YN ...... and was human???? I think ... I was in my room reading fanfiction of a video game..... If it was about bugs ... Hollow something.... I was doing my own character, my co. ... after reading a book about the history of that game ... that I bought online ... I started to design my OC ... based on several missing gaps ...

then I remember that it was already very late and I was talking to my friend on the DISCORD chat, when I hear the doorbell ... I got up ... my roommate was not present ... I thought it was my pizza arriving ... and then I remember ... pain and cold and nothing else ...

\- "I think someone assaulted me ... you damn bastard ..." while I think that I try to get up and notice that my body is weird ......... very weird ...... like "HOLLYSHIT , the aliens mutated me kind of weird "and I looked around the room I was in .......... heck, wherever this is, it's fancy ... like really fancy ....

But strangely familiar.... this architecture, color and design.... where have I seen it??????

I look at my body and it seems so strange but also familiar........ And I look in the mirror ............ omg..................... I'm a bug ......... a sexy bug.... but still a bug.....

I look like the avatar I saw on a design page for OC's ... everything comes to me........... I remember that I was dead and a black tentacle pulled me and a silver feather grabbed me too.... they were both fighting over me, when blue bubbles pushed them away and enveloped me.........

That's me........ That's my role....... I'm my oc......... I'm "the life blood queen mother" and I'm technically ... the older sister of.....

The doors of the room are thrown open and in front of me a very scandalized, scared and surprised PALE KING was walking slowly towards me...

He tentatively stretched his trembling hands towards me ... brilliant white tears fell from his eyes black as night...

I remember ... those two gods brought me to this world but it was the life blood who took me under their care........ I am life blood ... now...

Wyrm and wyvern... dragons of heaven and space ... my brother wyrm light and wisdom ... and I essence (feelings) and life (creation)...

my dear wyrm and me(wyvern)

I stared at him and he directed his hands towards me ... I replied directing mine towards him...

\- "Wyvern ... oh wyvern ... you have really awakened ... by the eternal light tell me that I have not fallen prey to the manic light of the kingdom of sleep ..."

He said taking my hands and putting her face against them, as if she was kissing them ........................ insects have lips????

I release my hands a little........ And take his face between them and stare at him, while i stare at him caresing his face... i begin to think...

I am her and at the same time not ... it is as if she had brought me to not cease to exist............ I have her memories, both mentally and emotionally........... I am her and at the same time I am more than her.........

I'm sorry............ I feel the bond of brotherhood...... I think it's because I am the goddess of essence that I can feel his feelings ... scared, relieved, fearful, nervous, and hopeful, a little resentment and certainly affection, a lot of affection.

I smile the best I can ... - "wyrm?" I said tentatively ... you can never be too sure...

It is as if my other me does not know this body, but my new me does ... apparently if I put the dots together exactly ... I never saw him with this appearance ...

Apparently he told to hell with property and manners, because he throws himself on my lap, making us both fall and begins to cry like an infant in my lap, his arms tied around my waist and his body beginning to curl around us. .

I remember when we were dragons from the sky ... when we came down to earth to rest, he always wrapped his long body around mine always leaving my wings free, in case someone attacked us, he would protect my body with his, which was armored, and I could fly us away from danger with my wings that were bigger ...

I gently stroked his head, while with my wings I fan him to calm him down, he always used to get overheated when he got too excited ... apparently this made him cry more ... oops ... apparently if I show signs of remembering key action from before we were bugs it bring him back to a world of longing ...

someone rushes through the door - "my king what's the matter?" says the voice and I react in a protective way, I begin to flap my wings in the form of vibration as a warning and to shine in the form of aggression, I begin to produce bubbles of life ... on wyrm ... in the form of protection .. ..... No one would ever hurt him again.... that damn bird would never touch him again.........

It was as if the pale king was undergoing a bit of a regression in his mental state because he reacted similarly to me ...... he curled up more tightly at my side and directed his head with sharp points towards the intruder ...

Who was an insect with a mask with one eye ....... the "watcher" I remember...

\- "HOW DARE YOU COME HERE ... THIS WING OF THE CASTLE IS SACRED ... FORBIDDEN FOR EVERYONE EXCEPT ME ... LEAVEEEEEEE" Said the furious pale king...

the bug runs away as if the devil were chasing it ... I kept producing bubbles, the whole room was covered with it, I took my wrym to bed and we both lay down on it ... the bed was far from the door, we could easily see if someone entered or approached through the hall ...

I started singing to help him calm down ... he and I had always been together always together, ever since we were born ... he an earth dragon and I an air dragon ... my body was made to live in the air and never touch the earth, and equally my brother was made to live on earth and never rise ... but he developing wings ... and I legs ... was something we both decided ... I wanted to be by his side and he of mine ... so when I was on earth he would take care of me ... when we traveled to space I would fly for both of us ... and when we both traveled between worlds we could fly side by side ...

But our father created us for me to be in space and he on earth permanently ... and he did not like that we were imperfect ... and he decided to create more to replace us ... and he sent them to kill us ...

It was unfortunate but at that time the mind was simple and if someone was a threat to us the solution was simple ... finish them off ... we did not kill them in the end but if we left them hurt enough so that they would never come close again ....

That was until two enemies came for us, enemies of our father wanted to get rid of his most powerful children before we got to strong...

It was dreamer kin ... they decided that if they were strong enough to defeat the darkness they could fight me and my brother ... I remember we were able to defeat them and they left us alone...

but I was getting tired ... I remember arriving at a destroyed place ... by the fight of light and darkness, I remember seeing all creatures suffer from the desire for power of those who believed themselves better for being divine creatures according to them ... I remember seeing my brother, tired and hurt ... I remember seeing everyone only knowing suffering and grief ...

I remember that night under the darkness of the night ... I sang for the last time to my brother in his rest ... and that was the only thing I remember...........

Apparently wyvern sacrificed herself to bring life back to earth and re-essence the creatures in it...

And heal her brother and give him the rest of her essence and energy...

I remember that in the fandom groups ... they said that he sacrificed himself to give a new being of speech and thought to the insects ... or that he had reincarnated in his insect being after his fight with the radiance where he defeated her and locked her in the world of dreams...

...... I looked at the sleeping insect in my arms ... my wings covering us like a blanket, its body curled around my legs and thorax ... my other self was really happy to be with his brother again even though she didn't understand nothing that was happening...

I don't know how I would react to knowing how this world was, I just hope that this idiot hadn't started his stupid plan ... or at least not too late to save the damned in the dark abyss... i was daydreaming... i dont know how much time has passed... my poor wyrm so tired...so so tired...

Shortly after I felt a presence approaching, it was similar to that of wrym and mine ... wow I'm taking my new life too well...

I get up a little, and cover Wrym with my wings ... I look in the direction of the door and I look ... a white tentacle ... followed by more, until the cutest creature I've ever seen after my brother when he was a cub ... I look at her with interest ... of course I can feel what she feels ... hey, how convenient.

Curiosity, tenderness ... some concern, but more than anything she was vastly amused to see her mate curled up in my lap like an infant ... mate??????????? .... My other mind said with scandal...

I tried to calm her down, according to my information they met after I disappeared...

It calmed her to know that at least he was not alone...

Having two minds is a bit confusing, it's like riding in a car, you driving and the other person being your guide ... me at the wheel and she in the co-pilot's seat ... more like in my lap ... like we are truly one but in times when she gets surprised or confused we split ...

Parallel mind ... like in video games...

I look at her and god mommy, my brother does like them big ... but if I look at him I see if my brother used his long body and stood tall they would be almost the same size, it's just that he is a crawling creature ... and her body was literally tentacles .......

_oh god my brother is a hentai nerd ... geek..._

I look at her and decide that it is time to put this story in the air ... I could feel the great fatigue of my brother ... but I want to know more about this world ... so I try to get up ... but this huge noodle With legs he is totally tied to me ... so I carry him in my arms, cover us in a blanket and follow the white lady, who takes us to an adorable indoor garden apparently this is her study...

We talked a bit, I introduce myself, I explain who I am and that I don't understand why me and my brother look like this ...

She explains to me that after I sacrificed myself I became an egg and that my brother looked for a safe place to keep me ... and he found her, thinking that she was another of her kind, but not with a hostile presence, so apparently He was circling in its roots and branches until she took it with its branches and made herself known...

they both fell in love and saw how the world changed and how the beings in it too ... in the end I fought against the radiance which was using my gift of consciousness in the beings of the place to manipulate them and take control of them ... my Brother fought for his freedom, but still he was very badly hurt ... so as a sacrifice I used his energy to give him a voice and conscience ... I gave him feelings, he gave them conscience and the white lady sacrificed herself to give new life to the earth...

Insects and plants began to develop a new consciousness and thinking beings were born........... My brother became the pale sage and dutifully the beings of the place made him king and the tree of the soul became the white lady and then the queen...

While I'm still in ecstasy ... apparently that was my story ... the pale king's sister who awakens after thousands of years of wintering...

God only knows what will happen in the future...

Oh that's right ... I'm a goddess...

I am apparently the goddess of life, fertility and health ... also of love apparently...

My name is...

I'm the "life blood queen mother", "mother of life mother of love"

**_My name is the "Lady Sapphire"_ **

_ notes under the cute life blood bugs... _

I SAW HER AND BAAAAMMMM she was perfect.... meet LADY SAPPHIRE, but like her wing can become more like a butherflys by covering them in life essence.... like the wings of her past dragon form....

**(real name) Eralind Ref Sheet** By latiar10 


	2. FAMILY MATTERS

Who am I?...

I'm the "life blood queen mother", "mother of life mother of love"

**_My name is the "Sapphire Lady"_ **

Wmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmwmw

Acting like someone who doesn't know how the world works is very difficult ... and it would be to me to, if it weren't for the fact that there is someone in me who doesn't really know how the world works ...

I see the insects around me and with just a word of wyrm or an instrtuction, and I know how to act ... on the one hand it's easy because I know how to do things, on the other if I act like I don't know how to do something it is because in this body I never did such things ...

like eating for example, eating ... or dressing ... or how my body works ...

my wyrm taught me everything I need to know about my new body ... well except for some of the little talks regarding the feminine where the white lady insisted on being the one to explain to me ...

like not having menstruation, great ... but, having to lay a few eggs two or three times a year ... too bad ... but maybe they will be soft and of course without any baby ... great ... then express what I feel with pheromones ... that .... weird ... but cool ...

my wyrm told me that my presence was very imposing and that I should lower the intensity of my feelings ... apparently I affect the feelings of those around me ... I have powers of empathy ... how cool? ... Well a little bit ... maybe ?.

For three months he has kept me locked up without letting me come into contact with insects outside the palace ... or generally letting me out ...

the first time after my basic training ... various insects were drooling over me ... which provoked my wyrm's ire ... oh that's something else ... I can't call it my wyrm anymore ... apparently It gives the impression that we are a couple ...

the first time I was told that it would be better if I no longer called him that ... I looked at my wyrm in the eye and said ... - "but I have always called you my wyrm ... and you have always called me your wyvern ... is it that you don't love me anymore? Is it that I did something wrong? " I said looking into his eyes shedding tears of lifeblood .................

Everyone had a huge UWU crash........ So kawaii ...... my kokoro did doki doki bump ...

wyrm in panic hugged me ... the best he could ... his face reaches my waist ... it was when an insect called monomon explained to me that this made others think that we were a couple ... look at wyrm .. . and I had to take control wyvern doesn't like someone other than wyrm telling him what to do ...

\- "Oh ... I'm disrespecting your partner by calling you that ... I understand ... from now on I will not call you my wyrm ..." I said giving a smile........ .... Very false one ...... wyvern was crying inside me ... he would always be her wyrm married or not ... is her little squibbly wyrmy ...

The wyrm didn't like that very much ... but he had to contain his displeasure ... it was a low thing for me to enjoy his sadness ... but if wyvern had to suffer from this change, he must too ...

\- "But what should I call you? ... Only wyrm? Or pale king? ... My lord?"

Every question was a stab to him ... because I was sincere in those questions ... if it wasn't allowed to call him my wyrm ... what was I allowed to call him? ... Then I thought about the exact way to finish putting the cherry on top...

\- "If I can't call you my wyrm ... that means you can't call me your wyvern either, right?" I said looking at him sincerely curious

the king was stirring in his seat ... oh wyrm you can't hide your feelings from me ... he was furious at the simple fact that I couldn't call him his wyrm, centuries without hearing it from my voice and now he had to deny himself the pleasure ... and now he couldn't call me his ...

ok I'm being a bit sadistic ... - "What if I just call you my lord, in the castle meetings ... and dear wyrm when it's simple things" I said ... ok I'm a bitch ... but not an asshole ...

apparently many still weighed that it was a bit informal ... but put an end to your doubts at once - "is the most I think to agree ... he is my brother and I have spent years without him, I am not going to retract my decision" I said with commanding voice ... giving a look of ... try me bitch .... i dare you ...

I could feel the fear of various insects, respect, anger and jealousy...

Anger and jealousy? I looked at the white lady and from her I only felt fun and happiness ... of wyrm pride and happiness ... ohhhhhhhhh it was that watcher and the soul master...

The watchers jealousy ... and the soul master anger ... wyvern did not understand why anger but I do ... the queen of life came and this damn has been killing for his personal gain...

** _MMMMMMMMMMMMM Now begin the juice part ..._ **

They finally explained to me how the world was ... and as I expected, wyvern did not take it very well ... I cried as much as I had never cried in my life ... and then anger, much anger and frustration ... and disappointment ...

\- "YOU DID WHAT ??????" in the palace there was only ... a sound of WACK ... followed by an ouch ...

\- "YOU LET THEM DO WHAT ????" another WHACK,

\- "HE DOES WHAT NOW?" another wack .......

"WRYMMMMMMMMM IM GOING TO WACK SOME SENCE IN TO YOU, OR MOTHER EARTH HELP ME IM GOING TO WOOP YOUR THORAX SO HARD THAT YOU WOULD NOT BE ABLE TO SIT IN THE YEARS TO COME"

\----- "sorry ......." another wack ... "ouch"

They quickly took me to where my nephew was ... I woke up all the sleepers with a cold lifeblood bath ... I entered the celled egg and I saw my poor nephew, tied in chains ... possessed by radiance...

\- "NOT IN MY WATCH ... THIS BITCHS EMPY YEET" and I threw the biggest lifeblood bubble attack on my nephew, which would clearly make any pokemon proud...

i pour a huge amount of lifeblood and dark matter of the abys that wyrm gave me in to him... until the infection in him was replaced by life blood ... with time of course he would assimilate it but for now he was safe from the infection ...

I took the hollowknight to my new home ... I refused to go back to the castle and made myself a mansion in greenpath ... my poor boy ... his recovery took a long time ... also I finally met hornet ... and I gave her a huge whack to the head knowing she almost killed her own sibling coming over here and finding a vessel on greenpath...

Apparently the small vessel found out about me and came to ask me for help to save another vessel with a broken head ... but not because of hornet ... he was attacked by some aggressive bug...

So I adopted those small vessels.... I named the big broken one cyan because that was the color his eyes will turn... and the little one with the crack lily because she loved flowers...

That reminded me ... I forced wyrm to open the abyss and remove each one of the small vessels that were still alive and bring them to me ... no baby vessels for him until he proved to me that he would be a good father...

Thank god those where not so hurt as cyan and lily

\- "But what could I expect ... apparently you followed in the footsteps of our father" I told him and that hurt him more than any physical injury could cause him ... I was also disappointed in the white lady ... what mother would do this... . - "a mother does anything for her children ... it doesn't matter if it is one or hundreds ... each one is still a life ... a life that it grow inside of you wo trust you to keep them safe to love them, they believed in you" that made her rectify her actions .. . And began to develop more backbone...

Both began with the task of seeing how to restore masks of the little ghosts that had not yet been assimilated by the dark ... but he communicated his concern about radiance, I told him that I would take care of the radiance ... but still not yet, they were more important things to do...

We started a treatment for the insects ... have a daily cup of lifeblood in the morning ... to keep the radiance away ... that and also create dream catchers with the help of HERRA and place a crystal of lifeblood on the table and around crystals with a little soul, to protect them when sleeping...

I created lifeblood producers to help me in the form of lifeblood bugs ... to keep the life blood in a good quantity for the infected ... because we were able to cure the insects that were still alive, but the others that were only shells with radiance, the were no cure, they were totally dead, killed by the light existing with the illusion of a dream, we had to eliminate them...

Speaking of eliminating ... once the family crisis calmed down ....it's time to kick some soul freak buggy bastards ass..... I went directly accompanied by my new bodyguard HOLLOW ... the poor man was still used to being called by that name that it was better to leave it like that... I went directly to the soul matter and told him right at his face to calm the fuck down...

-"BY THE ORDERS OF THE PALE KING AND MINE THIS PLACE WILL BE CLOSE UNTIL LATER NOTICE..." I said, the soul master was furious, -"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU ARE JUST THE NEW WHORE OF THE WYRM, GUARDS TAKEN OUT", hollow knocked every single guard...

-"who am I you ask?" I let the life blood flow and turned in my butterfly form to fight....... "IM LADY SAPPHIRE, GODDESS OF LIFE, MOTHER OF CREATION, HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME.... AND FOR YOU TO KNOW, MY WYRM IS NOT MY LOVER....HE IS MY LITTLE BROTHER" I said charging bubbles....

The soul master exploded in million pieces..........and in them where tracks of orange...

After I finished with the sanctum... I give the charge of management to one of the sanctum soul master assistants, but they will be reporting every research to monomon... and the watcher was in charge of keep them in line...

I was walking around greenpath when I hear a commotion near the mantis tribe section... I saw a little vessel coming out of it... they stare at me, I stare at them... I offer them a cookie and they eat it happily... then they make the gesture of wanting to be carried.... So I did.... Well it seem I have a new son now...

He was extraordinary, it seems as they know hollow... but they just keep hugging each other... the time was near... I need to be prepare, I need to prepare my champion... for the fight.... And I choose my little ghost... I name him ghost because he appear out of nowhere...

It just me and my selected sons and daughters in the mansion now... I have send the other small children to the castle because... it was time for them to bond with their parents... they were happy to be there... but, hollow refused to leave me, so he and cyan, lily, ghost, also I found a little bug lost in the green path that I have adopted also... she was named joni... she took a great liking to cyan I ship it...

Also it seems like ghost came back.... With a strange fire moth.... He loves them very much... so by days he will leave to did the special fire to feed the baby moth until one day he came back al burned up... he told me he returned the baby to the father... and he gave him a charm for it... and told them they needed to dance.... But it was not a dance??? Its a fighting dance????... I was so piss off......... oh went directly to that place... the grim troupe they said???, then I almost forgot about it... I went inside and after sitting may baby's in the carp sits I went straight to the one called Grimm... oh also quirrel was here and hornet... they were a couple... hornet goes to monomon to learn more about things and there was he meet his assistant/adopted son quirrel... 

I totally kicked his ass.... Idanced around him and I throw my razzor lifeblood attack at him and he fell plane cold to the ground... 

after that we become friends... the little grimy kid developed legs and goes everywhere with ghost... Grimm was fascinated by hollow... and me.... I'm fine... BEGONE THOTS I AM MY OWN BUG...

But good funny time have to end...

I started to train my boys in the arts of the blood life secrets... to help then to fight... and to heal...

The time was running out.... The radiance was getting impatient... I must do what is need it to do... no cost is to big...

that nigh i dreamed that i was touched by the darkness... and i felt at peace


	3. NO COST IS TO HIGH... BECAUSE YOU ARE WORTH IT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE END IS COMING

-"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE GOING TO FIGHT THE RADIANCE ALONE" said the pale king furious.... It's hard to take seriously a guy with a tiny vessel in his head one on his back and carrying two in his arms.... The castle was full of them, like 58 in the last count and they were still fixing some masks...

-"not alone my dear wyrm, the boys will help me in the fight, they will be my back up, but the one fighting will be me... they will get rid of those flying swords that will attack me... hollow remembers some of her attacks so this inside knowledge will be good... don't worry if I lose, the boys are instructed to leave me there.... Because I will use heavens soul song........" the wyrm stayed quiet.... That was the ultimate thing to do... -"do they know that you will day after using it?" he stared at you...

-"they know, that's why they are giving their best in their training... one way or another we will defeat her brother... just promise me, you will keep the good work... I can see you are becoming a great father..." he smiled at me... he loved his children so much... He failed his children once, he would not do it again...

The days passed and she watched as her children grew in power day by day ... every night she begged the darkness to save the lives of her children ... once she shelters them in her arms at their birth, to protect them, so they could get out alive ... regardless of whether she perished ...

every night she dreamed the same bright eyes looking at her in the dark and she was simply floating in her immensity ... and she could always sleep peacefully in that sea of nothing ...

The signs were clear..... insects that had once been dead had begun to rise ... the infection no longer needed insects alive to deceive them and use them to their advantage ... you could feel their anger in the air ...

their children no longer had time, no matter how young they were, they could no longer back down ... that day they held a family banquet in the castle ... they ate, shared stories, laughed, played ... enjoyed themselves as a family as if It was the last time they could do it ... because maybe it would be ... at least for one of them...

wyrm held his sister's hand the whole time ... when morning came ... he didn't want to let her go, he pulled her into a hug - "I lost you for so many years and you finally came back to me, only to lose you again "He said hugging her tight ...I hug her little lily - "if I don't come back my love, take care of them for me" she said and Lily just nodded ... that message she would keep with her forever ...

"oh my dear ... funny wyrm of mine ... you never lost me ... like you won't this time ... I have always been contained ... in your heart ... I will always be with you my brother ... even if you can't see me "she said and left with her three chosen ones ...

Upon reaching the temple of the dark egg ... I look at the huge insect the globe shape that she had left collecting the energy of radiance instead of Hollow...

\- "It's time my children ... no matter what happens you have to get out alive if the fight goes wrong ... no matter if I lose this physical body ... as long as you still have the heart of lifeblood .. . I will always be with you in spirit "I told them ... they began to shed some tears ...

\- "It is not time to lose courage my children ... it is TIME TO KICK THE WINGED BUTT OF AN OVERFEED MOTH"

When they entered the dream world portal ... they came face to face with the radiance...

\- "ok you degenerate fucker, it is time you leave the insects alone, you are not alive anymore, it is time you let the mortals live theirs in peace ..."

The radiance screamed ... and the fight began...

Hollow used his own swords to block those of radiance...

Cyan was healing me and ghost every time we were hurt...

Ghost was striking the radiance with his nail, every time she was distracted with me...

And me.... well ... I was giving my all ... time is the key, hit her fast and hard, not give her time to rest, heal and much less run away ...

I was unforgiving with my bubble attacks ... she was lost, we could feel it ... she was terrified, confused, angry and sad ... alone ... I did not want to be alone ... I did not want to be alone again ... .

That was what I was afraid of ... even if we eliminated her, she is full of mental energy ... she would continue to resist as soon as there were beings who thought of her...

she knew she would die so ... she would try to take us with her ... - "NOOOOOOOO, KIDS LEAVE ... SHE IS GOING TO EXPLOIT US ALREADY WITH HER" I took the kids with my lifeblood tentacles and put them in a bubble which I push out of the portal ... when the bubble comes out I am ... sealing it ... leaving them outside and me, inside ... with her.

\- "Enough is enough ... this is over now ..." I threw an orb that cyan had been taking care of while the fight was in progress ... it was my secret weapon ... it was an infertile moth egg that I had kept intact, for this moment, I covered it with lifeblood and threw it straight to his chest ... slowly the eyes of radiance disappeared and the egg began to glow...

with a tentacle I took the egg and concentrated my strongest attack ... "REQUIEM" I said and summoning my weapon a lyre ... strong torrents of lifeblood began to destroy what had once been radiance ... the space of dreams began to destroy ... and I fell into the void while carrying the egg in my arms ...

\- "I'm sorry little girl ... you deserve something better ... maybe in another life I could give you a better existence than this ..." I said and resigned myself to my destiny...

I wrapped myself in a shell of lifeblood to pass my desire in the most calm and painless way possible...

I fell into a deep sleep ... so I did not realize when small shadows came out to devour the explosions of light and dark hands took me in them to take me to the depths of the abyss...

I, the little new life that I brought with me........ And later I found out that the poor God seeker too ... oops...

**_WWWWWWWWWWW 10 years later MMMMMMMMMM_ **

hollownest had changed a lot ... for one thing, it was teeming with life again ... infected insects that had died from radiance suddenly began to glow yellow and blue and molted to reveal a younger form of the insect That was once..

The infected beasts as well, and the plants began to grow in various corners of the kingdom ... that and yellow flowers and blue butterflies.... began to be seen all over the kingdom, the flowers grew where there were once traces of infection. ..Dew it down to give way to buds of beautiful bright pale yellow flowers ... and the insect drops from the lifeblood evolved into butterflies...

several things also changed ... cyan together with Joni became doctors and herbalists, they moved out of hollownest and now live in dirthmouth working on their project to bring new life to that arid place ...

Hollow decided to travel through hollownest where he met the one who became his best friend and husband ... Grimm ... oh my god ... they live very happy ... they built a permanent theater on the outskirts of the city of tears near the forgotten crosses ... as royal prince and heir to the throne ... ordered the withdrawal of the train and put the stags back ... they live very happily together with their children Grimm jr and YN jr...

The wyrm and the white lady still live in the castle with their 73 children ... which were divided into various tasks, some wanted to be knights, other chefs, others more farmers, other architects, others more cattlemen, some more artists, painters musicians ... etc. ...

hollownest soon found himself full of vessels or rather wyrm kin, living and working in various corners ... Hornet married Quirrel ... and they live on the outskirts of Deepnest ... Quirrel became a researcher and traveled abroad the lands of the kingdom constantly and Hornet left with him, someone had to take care of him ... as Herra was back, he told his daughter that she could go to travel the world if she wanted ... but in return he had to give her grandchildren and many of them...

Quirrel fainted but Hornet gladly accepted ... after all they could leave her and the mid wife to take care of them...

Lily for her part married a young orchid mantis, and they live on greenpath growing flowers ... but still she goes and helps ghost take care of her mother's temple

And Ghost ... because he became the champion of the coliseum of fools ... and he also remained as the main protector of the temple of lifeblood ... he could feel it, that one day his mom would return...

Ghost, cyan and hollow called her mom ... and the white lady mother...

I never thought that day would come so fast.........

A roar shook all hollownest.... and the gates of the abyss exploded.... all the cocoons of lifeblood did it equally and all the blue butterflies of the kingdom formed a huge swarm that entered the castle and went straight down through the private tunnels at the gates of the abyss ... which were broken due to the earthquake ..

It was as if he was calling them ... quickly they all ran to the door and entered the tunnel that overlooks the abyss ... only to find ... a small insect...

But not just any little bug ... a terrifyingly similar little moth who won't be mentioned...

The little moth was on the floor rolling a little sphere of blue light ... on its neck it wore a pendant in the shape of a dream catcher ... and the butterflies were playing around it...

The white lady was the first to speak ... - "Hello little one ... you might know, who are you, what are you doing here so lonely?" the queen said softly ... the little moth looked at her and started to laugh she ran towards the pale king and stared at him with those huge eyes she extended her little hands and asked - "up up" the king was still in a stupor, but did what the little moth asked...

she snuggled up to him and continued playing with his ball ... the king didn't know what to do so he did the first thing that came to mind ... he took a cookie out of his pocket and offered it to him ... the happy moth I accept it and caress her cheek with his ... "Thank you uncle wyrm" said the moth and began to eat the cookie ... everyone was left with their jaws on the floor....

Suddenly he ran in hollow, cyan, lily and finally ghost ... the king just turned around and showed what he had in his arms .......- "I swear this is not my doing" he said, and the queen nodded. ... And his other brothers and sisters nodded...

the little moth saw the four of them and with a jump came out of the arms of the pale king and ran to ghost ...- "hello big brother", they all turned to see the pale king - "don't look at me like that, she called me uncle "said the king defensively ...

that earring on his neck was clearly one of ....... ghost's earring picked up the earring and showed it to cyan and hollow ... it was like theirs ... it was a pendant like ... - "GLEAM WHERE ARE YOU?" the little girl got out of the ghost's hands and ran to the edge of the abyss ... 

\- "I'm coming AZURE, I'm coming" said the little girl, an a dark butterfly with bright blue details came out of the horn ... dark wyrm with similar designs...

The little wyrm crawled up to the moth - "gleam mama said to wait until daddy's shell finished adjusting ... we were worried" said the girl, then she looked at those present, handed the little moth to the butterfly and ran straight to the wyrm.... 

"UNCLE WYRM" he said hugging him ... the wyrm hadn't felt this energy in years ... this girl was clearly one of his kind a wykin ... "wyvern???" he asked and they all gulped...

She laughed ... "no wyrm dude .... I'm not.... MAMA" she said turning to see a figure that appeared on the other edge of the abyss ... holding hands ... at my tall dark insect ... shaped very much like a vessel...

The pale king cried for the first time in ten years ... "MY DEAR WYVERN" he said and ran towards her, the woman let go of the insect who nodded and ran towards the pale king "MY DEAR WYRM" and hugged him tight against her...

Once I let go, she looked around and looked at them...

"MY BABYS" she said and the three vessels did not take long to run into her mother's arms...

"My dear wyvern, I have a question?" said the pale king as the little moth tried to climb back into his arms ... which he did.

"Yes my dear wyrm?" she said, - "who are these youngsters?" He said, - "Well ......... they are my children .......... I married........ In the void ....... with him lord of void, shade ... so kids sa hello to your new daddy and wyrm say hi to your brother in law "she said while pointing to the insect that just waved his hand in greeting ...

the wyrm fainted, the pale lady caught the little moth before it fell to the floor together with wyrm ....... - "you were always so melodramatic" she said shaking her head ... the little moth laughed amused before all this ...

while hollow followed his father footsteps and fainted cyan waved to the huge dark bug back, lily was trying to wake up hollow, and ghost just went directly to her mom and kept hugging her...

..........................

several days have passed since Lady Sapphire came out of the abyss together with her family ... they decided to re-enable the abyss, they cleaned the debris ... eh they made a monument to those small vessels whose ghosts had already disintegrated so they could not be revived ...

The castle was designed with crystals and silver metal with black tapestries with silver and blue embroidery ... lifeblood lights were installed because too many electric moths would be harmful to the void inhabitants by being exposed for too long...

They took a tour of all hollownest, from dirthmouth on the surface ... which lord shade liked ... for millennia he had not seen the surface...

they went to green path to meth lilys husband, it was a very charming man... but hard to se when he stand beside the flowers...

They saw a show at the Grimm troupe theater ... where Grimm Jr showed a lot of interest in azure ... (it smells like ship to me)

then they went to the temple of life blood where wyvern restored its energy as if it had never left ... they met the three children of hornet and quirrel ... which made lady sapphire cry ....... ... - "MY SHIP DID SAIL" She said all happy ...

Ghost and Lumina started dating in secret.... when everyone found out, wyvern only said - "don't worry, wyvern and I were created by the same being, so we are brothers of creator and creature, we do not share blood ties like They are shared by worldly beings "she said without much care ...

Everyone turned to see the wyrm, he just shrugged ....- "I thought they knew" he said while he continued taking tea carrying one of his grandchildren on his legs and the little gleam.... who was the reincarnation of the radiance ....... but without memories of being one or anything ... - "reincarnation means new life ... she is not responsible for anything her past life did" said wyvern...

Life was beautiful, life was sweet, and she would enjoy it while it lasted ... the world is not perfect and there are no happy endings, because each ending is only a beginning for something new...

But one thing was clear ... she was willing to do anything to maintain her happiness and that of her loved ones ... no matter what...

Because ... no cost is too high ... because in the end its worth it...


End file.
